


Recipe book

by Dedlivs



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Blow Jobs, M/M, Making Out, NoRen hinted, Non-Explicit Sex, Unresolved Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-06 03:30:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16380545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dedlivs/pseuds/Dedlivs
Summary: Donghyuck gets an old recipe book from his grandma's attic and wants to try out some recipes with the rest of the dreamies. Mark isn't particularly fond of baking cakes, but he sure seem to like wandering in the kitchen when Donghyuck does.





	Recipe book

**Author's Note:**

> I'm ashamed of myself tbh, for several reasons (lol)
> 
> I don't even think there's a real plot in here - just a lil tension and lots of bad writing probably - but... consider this as practice for future fics ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Donghyuck smiles happily as he enters throught the door of NCT Dream's apartment and greets all of his friends, who are either laying lifelessly on the couch or playing around and giggling by themselves. Mark is sitting with his arms resting on the table and looking at Jaemin, Jeno and Jisung that are busy playing a more grown up version of monopoly; while Renjun and Chenle sit in silence, watching TV, and the younger keeps zapping channels out of boredom. It's their first and only week of vacation in the entire year, so their plans consist into sleeping all day and doing the least possible. Donghyuck, however, didn't feel like lazying around and instead had decided to pay a visit to his grandmother. 

«Hey guys!» he cheers as he gets rid of his shoes and jumps happily around, barefoot. The others greet him back as he throws the plastic bag he was carrying on the table and pulls out a huge recipe book with a picture of a silver spoon on its cover. Mark glances up to him and furrows his brows in confusion. 

«What's that?» he asks, and Donghyuck looks at him like he's stupid or something. The question sounds pretty dumb itself, but everyone knows that what the older meant was 'where the hell did you get that thing?'. The three boys playing next to them stop and turn around as well to check on what the two were discussing about.

«Is that your grandma's?» Jaemin asks, being the sharpest tool in the shed as always, and Donghyuck nods, curling his lips into a smile. 

«Yeah. I was helping her cleaning up the attic and getting rid of some old things, when I found this and she gave it to me.» he explains lifting the book for them to see. 

«Cool.» Jeno says monotone. He's not a big fan of cooking and baking, but he knows Jaemin and Donghyuck love it, so he tries not to sound too uninterested and tells them they should try out some recipes since they finally have some free time. Jaemin shrugs and nods. «It's not a bad idea...» he says glancing up to the blonde boy in anticipation. Mark and Jisung grin widely at each other. They love everything the boys cook, especially if it's some kind of cake or dessert and, if they're not mistaken, Donghyuck's grandma is very fond of sweets.

«Are there some desserts in there?» the older asks, leaning on the backrest and trying to balance the chair on two legs whilst tangling his fingers into his black locks. Jisung steals the book from under his hyung's hands and flips through a stack of pictures of cakes. «There are!» he chirps excited, drawing Renjun and Chenle's attention on them. 

Donghyuck slides the book back and shuts it closed. «I'd like that, but I was thinking about making something together.» He asserts, the others looking at him puzzled. «I mean the seven of us, for a Vlive or something.» he clarifies, a sigh of frustration escapes his lips. Renjun, Jeno, Mark and Jisung snort ungracefully and that does strike a nerve. _Lazy-asses_ , he pouts, holding the book against his chest and wrapping his arms around it. Jaemin chuckles.

«Don't worry hyung, they'll join us, whether they like it or not.» he threatens pinching Jisung's cheeks jokingly, who protests with a loud whine. He looks confident, but Donghyuck knows it's going to be hard.

 

***

 

The day Donghyuck decides to make a matcha mousse cake, he asks Jaemin and Mark to join him, but the two of them have lots of stuff to do in the evening and none of the others seems to want to join him. Renjun is watching a chinese movie on his laptop and doesn't want to be bothered, whilst Jeno and the youngsters are minding their own businesses either watching tv or playing on their phones. The atmosphere is a little heavy in the house today, mostly because Jisung and Chenle had spent the entire morning fighting each other over something - not even Donghyuck knows what it is about - and are now sitting in silence on the opposite sides of the couch.

«Sorry, but I'm supposed to see my parents today...» Jaemin pouts cutely and Donghyuck shakes his head as to tell him that's fine, he understands. «Maybe tomorrow» the pink haired boy adds, even though the older knows he's going to have to wait a little longer than that if he wants to bake something with Jaemin. 

 

Half an hour later Donghyuck's standing with both of his hands on the table, studying a list of ingredients and checking out if he's missing something, when he hears someone screaming in the corridor and he approaches. It's Jisung and Chenle again, and this time they're fighting on some job related things, apparently. 

«I'm not saying you're not good, I'm saying that this week I felt like you weren't working hard enough.» The older yells. «The fact that you think you're the best dancer of the team doesn't give you the right to slack off.»

«I've never said I am. Also, I'm not slacking off. If anything, you are.» Jisung retorts harshly, poking the older's sternum with his index in accusatory way.

«What.» Chenle shrieks in disbelief. «I'm working harder than usual, everyone can see that but you, because you're so caught up with yourself and-» Chenle retorts pushing the taller's hand away and pushing him back. Jisung grabs him by the collar, and the other does the same, and that's when Donghyuck interjects them. 

«Yah. The hell are you guys doing?» He asks in an admonishing tone. The two boys let go of each other and take a few steps back, shooting a dirty look to one another as their older friend asks for an explanation. «Would you care to explain what's going on with you two lately?».

«Nothing.» They state in unison and Donghyuck wants to roll his eyes heavenward, but he doesn't, because it'd annoy the shit out of them and worsen the situation. Instead, he sighs and runs an hand through his hair as to calm himself down. 

«It's not 'nothing', guys. You've been acting like this since early this morning and you owe me an explanation. You're making everyone uncomfortable and worried, not to mention the fact that you woke me up with your screaming, so the least you can do is trying to solve this ridiculous situation. Now.» Donghyuck says. «So, Chenle?»

«Of course you'd ask him first.» Jisung retorts in annoyance. Donghyuck sighs and turns to him. «Go ahead then. I don't care who talks, I just want to know what happened.» and at that, the green haired boy crosses his arms. 

«Chenle keeps telling me I'm slacking off. He says that I'm not working hard enough, just because I don't practice as much as he does. Sorry, but I can't help it if I'm good without having to repeat the same moves a thousand times before I get them.» he states in a matter-of-fact tone.

«Only because you're good, it doesn't mean you can sit down while the others are practicing a choreography that's meant for seven people.» Chenle interjects to make a point. «You used to practice with us all the time, but recently you're just lazying around, like you don't care. You know I'm having troubles learning the choreo and yet you refuse to stay up with me to fix my mistakes.»

«It's my only week of vacation, alright? I just want to rest, at least now that-»

«It's the same for every one of us, Jisung. I'm just trying not to fuck u-» Donghyuck cuts him off waving his hand in dismissal. 

«Okay guys, you've both got a point.» He says. «Jisung, I know you want to rest - and you deserve to - but Chenle's right, you should help him if he wants to practice and fix a couple of things. It's good for the team, remember that.». Jisung averts his eyes and scoffs out of irritation. «However, Chenle, you're making a huge deal out of it. Jisung isn't slacking off and nor he doesn't care about the team anymore, he's just tired and wants to take a break, and I think you of all people should understand, considering how nervous you are.» Donghyuck sighs and Chenle chews on his bottom lip. 

«Come on guys, don't fight over something like this.» he adds. «You're friends, and you're both nervous and tired, so you should be a little more sympathtic to one another. Alright?»

«Yeah... right.» They mutter awkwardly. After a few seconds of silence in which Donghyuck has been thinking of a way to ease the tension, he comes up with a wonderful idea that would help both him, and the two boys. 

«I think all you need for today is a little distraction. You need to forget about dancing and practice for a bit, and I've got just what you need.» He says in an excited tone. «I was going to make a cake before you started bickering, and I'm a bit late on time now so...what about you help me?». The two boys stare at him for a moment, a bit reluctant as they are not exactly fans of baking - more like eating the sweets the hyungs make - but eventually decide to join him. They know that Donghyuck won't take a no as an answer since it was technically their fault if he didn't start sooner, and they also know he's doing it for them.

«Okay, lead the way.»

 

Jisung doesn't look too convinced about doing this, but the green haired boy grins in excitement as he reads that they're going to be making his favourite type of cake. Donghyuck starts by telling the boys that they might start by washing their hands and gathering the ingredients on the table; and they roll up their sleeves in response. Once they've got everything they need in place, the older splits the three of them into two groups. He's going to make the sponges, while the youngers will be taking care of the matcha mousse and the chocolate and matcha glaze.  
Of course he'll be checking on them. He doesn't want them to get into another senseless fight or mess things up, but he feels like it'd be better if they worked together on something different and less demanting. _Baking a cake is a good way to get distracted in a constructive way_ , or at least, that's what his grandma always says.

«Let's start, shall we?» Donghyuck cheers and starts right away.

 

Jisung and Chenle look a bit lost at first, maybe because the boys don't really want to take part to this, but after a brief exchange of glances, they manage to put the gelatine inside a bowl of cold water and pass onto the cream. They turn on the stove to boil some water and Chenle pours some cream in the saucepan whining as soon as Jisung starts spilling the matcha powder in, all at once, when he's supposed to add it slowly while Chenle's mixing it up carefully.

«Yah. You're throwing it everywhere but inside the pot!» Chenle yells, making Jisung snort out of frustration and ball his free hand into a fist. It's a bit harder, Donghyuck thinks, to be working on the same thing in two, but he doesn't say anything and focuses on his egg yolks. He listens to them mumbling and bickering on what to do next, but he doesn't interfere and heads to the oven to heat it up to heat up the tin. They're grown men - almost - so they should fix things by themselves.

«I'm trying!» Jisung groans after Chenle drops the gelatine leaves in the compound and tells him to be more careful when whisking the cream. 

«You need to be faster, or it won't combine!» the other retorts stealing the mixing tool from the orange haired boy's hand and doing it in his place. Donghyuck glances over at them and sighs internally. They look so caught up in it, but there's no need to fight over a cake that they are supposed to have fun baking; and that it's supposed to help them make up. 

«Guys. It's fine.» Donghyuck says in an admonishing voice, and they both shut their mouths.  
When they're done with the mousse, they place it in a bowl inside the fridge and move onto the sponges and the glaze. Donghyuck hums happily as he lines the deepest of his cake tins with a double layer of cling film, making sure that the sides are well covered before putting one of the sponges in. He then pours the remaining cream into another smaller bowl and adds the icing sugar and whips until the peaks are starting to hold. Jisung and Chenle stand by his sides, following his actions and waiting for instructions; and that's when Donghyuck hands a butter knife to the both of them and entrust them with the task of scraping the cream into the cake tin and level the surface. 

No need to say that after the first thick layer, Chenle and Jisung start fighting over who's doing better and eventually start using their knives as if they're swords, completely ruining the top cream layer. Haechan sighs internally, luckily there are some cherries in the fridge and he can cover up the ugly cuts with that and the glaze, but still he doesn't know what to do with them anymore. It would have been easier to bake the cake by himself at this point, but at least, he thinks, they're not yelling at each other anymore. In fact, it looks like they're having fun fooling around and that's a good sign. Donghyuck knows that Chenle and Jisung rarely fight and that, when they do, they usually make up within a day, no matter how bad it is. They might have grown, but they still act like children when it comes to that, and maybe that is for the best.

«So what now?» Jisung asks as he watches his hyung wrapping the tin with cling film once again. The atmosphere has lightened, the two now look and talk to each other like nothing has happened. Donghyuck smiles, his eyes glued on the cake, careful not to be distracted and ruin it, before turning toward the two boys and grinning excitedly. «We have to wait 4 hours, now.» He says and the youngest groans. 

«What? No way I'm going to stay up 'til midnight for this.» He blurts out folding his arms against his chest. Chenle pouts and looks up to Donghyuck, asking him how much it's going to take to finish the cake after that, and the older gives him a brief explanation which makes the chinese's eyes widen in terror. 

«From 1 to 24 hours? How's that even possible!» he exclaims shaking his head in disbelief. «I got to agree with Jisung on this one.» he says. Jisung shakes his head too and then suggest they go back in their room, so that he can help Chenle out with that choreography thing. They mutter a goodnight to Donghyuck and rush out of the kitchen.

«Actually, it's not...» the blonde tries to say something, but it's too late, they've already disappeared. Donghyuck sighs. «Nevermind.» he snorts as he carries the cake to the fridge and makes some space for it on the lowest shelf. He gives a quick glance at it «Well, I guess we'll be alone tonight. See you later, babe.» he jokes heading out of the room to join Renjun and Jeno on the couch.

«Did the cake help?» the younger of the two asks as Donghyuck plops down next to him and steals a pillow from under him. The blonde boy nods and Renjun turns to look at him too. «It seems like they agreed on not to help me, but I guess that's a start.» 

 

Four hours later, Jisung and Chenle are still playing around in their room even though they are supposed to be asleep, but Donghyuck doesn't mind and leaves them at it. He wonders whether he should ask Renjun and Jeno for help, but the first is caught up reading one of his books, while the other is laying down and looks more dead than anything. He shrugs and walks up to the kitchen by himself. He doesn't want to force them, they're not like him and Jaemin; and that's when he starts wondering when the pink haired boy and Mark are going to come home. It's midnight and there's no sign of them. 

He opens the recipe book in the middle of the table and scans the page to find the last passage, then he opens the fridge and grins proudly at the sight of the cake. In that very moment Mark walks in to get something to drink, shoving Donghyuck gently aside as he wants to get his hands on a can of beer. «Hey.» He greets after taking a sip and wiping the foam away from his lips with the back of his hand. 

«Hey.» Donghyuck answers in a sarcastic tone. He doesn't mean to sound pissed, but Mark's presence makes him feel a bit snappy tonight. «We thought you got lost.»

«We?» he retorts sarcastically whilst pointing at Renjun and Jeno laying unconscious on the couch, drooling over their pillows. «I mean, me.» Donghyuck grimaces and thinks that they should wash them one of these days, Mark giggles amused and he rolls his eyes. «What about Jaemin, anyways?» he asks. 

«He said he's going to come back the day after tomorrow. He wanted to pay visit to his grandparents too... so, I guess we'll have to wait for that cake, after all.» he jokes. 

«Actually, we don't.» Donghyuck grins happily and points his thumb in the direction of the fridge. «Jisung and Chenle helped me out a little. There are still some things I need to take care of before going to bed, but I'll do them by myself. I don't want their efforts to go to waste...». Mark hums in understanding.

«So they made up. What were they fighting about?» he asks. 

«Work...apparently. Chenle needed some help but Jisung wanted to rest, so... they started bickering.» Mark nods once again and seems to ponder over something for a few seconds, leaning against the wall and taking another sip of beer, before adding something that makes Donghyuck's cheeks grow hot in an instant. 

«Should I keep you some company?» he offers with a sly grin on his lips. There is something in the way he asked that made Donghyuck's legs tremble. His mind goes blank for a second there, but then he bucks up and scoffs. 

«I I thought you had better things to do than 'watch me bake'» he says, mimicking the words the other has said just a few hours before. 

«Well, that apron suits you, so...it can't be too bad.» Mark jokes, chuckling at his own witty remark and crumpling the empty can with his hands as soon as he finishes drinking. «Besides, I wouldn't want you to get hurt.» Mark slurs cheekly. Donghyuck furrows his eyebrows in suspicion. He knows the older too well to think he'd say something like that on a daily basis, so he must have spent some time with 127 hyungs tonight.

«You're drunk, aren't you?» he states after placing the tin on the table, inverting the cake onto a plate and removing both the tin and the cling film. Mark stares at the scene resting his back on the wall, looking completely out of it, and giggles a little too overexcitedly to be a hundred percent sober. «What if I am?» he challenges tilting his head and taking one step closer; and that answer confirms Donghyuck's suspicion, who rolls his eyes heavenward and shakes his head. He can feel the older's breath grazing the skin of his nape and the left corner of his mouth twitches. 

«Idiot. You know you have a low tolerance and still... ugh.» he scoffs and elbows Mark in the ribs to push him away. Mark gets really touchy and flirty when he's drunk, and as much as he loves this side of him, Donghyuck doesn't want him to do anything he's going to regret the day after. He's not the type of person that would take advantage of the situation to get his crush to kiss him - even if in all honesty, he wouldn't mind kiss a right now, even if it's sloppy - but he's pretty sure that mr I'm-as-straight-as-a-stick wouldn't like it as much as he would, the morning after. He smiles bitterly at that thought. It's not a secret that Donghyuck has a thing for Mark, everyone knows, but the boy himself and it's incredibly hard to hold back sometimes. 

«I'm going to hit you with this, if you don't go to bed now.» He says waving the palette knife, which he was using to give the cake a smooth finish, threatingly in his direction. Mark's stupid laughter echoes through the kitchen and Donghyuck holds himself back from facepalming and throw the knife at him. 

«Kinky.» Mark slurs jokingly, running away as soon as Donghyuck blushes violently and charges in his direction to murder him. They run around the table, in circles, and then get out of the kitchen and turn in direction of Mark's room. Once the older shuts the door of his room closed, the blonde boy stops, sighing outloud and running an hand through his soft golden locks. He doesn't know how he manages to keep calm everytime this happens, which is more frequently than anyone'd think, but all that matter is that he does; or else his friendship with Mark would go to waste.

«I'm so fucking tired.» He mumbles retreating back to the kitchen. 

 

***

 

Jaemin smiles triumphantly when he knocks on the kitchen door, Jeno and Renjun standing by his side, and waves at Donghyuck's and Mark's direction. The older is sitting at the table, having breakfast at eleven o'clock in the morning and dealing with a little headache. He's been drinking a lot in the last couple of days, hanging out with his hyungs and gulping down more a beer or two, but he didn't expect it to affect him that much. 

«You ready to bake some cakes, Hyuck?» Jaemin asks grinning excitedly. The blonde stops scrolling down his private instagram profile and glance up to him, his eyes shifting from Jeno to Renjun. The older of the two is pressing his lips together visibly irritated by something - or someone - and the other looks pretty annoyed too, but tries to hide it behind an eyesmile, in perfect Jeno's style. Donghyuck dampens his lips and nods.

«Uhm... are you sure they're not going to kill you if I say yes? I mean, they don't look very happy right now.» he says bluntly, pointing at the two boys and making Jaemin giggle. The taller gestures him to lean closer and Donghyuck does, letting Jaemin's hair graze his cheek in the process. «Well, you see, I'm here because Injun e Jeno are having a little argument, and I thought making a cake together could be of help.» He whispers clasping his hands and smiling as if begging his help. Donghyuck hums and nods in understanding, then his eyes wander toward Mark for some reason, and they lock eyes for a brief moment. There's something off in the way the older is looking a him, but he's probably just seeing things, like he always does. When it comes to Mark, his mind likes to play tricks on him. Like that time, during We Young era, the dreamies had decided to go to the swimmingpool together and he swore he'd seen the older staring at his ass. He had felt super flustered about it, but sadly, it turned out that Mark was not staring at him but at one of the girls sitting on the edge of the pool. Of course, the guy is straight after all, he'd never look at him like that.

«Alright, I'll see what I can do...» he snaps back to reality and gets an hold of his book. «We've got some cake leftovers in the fridge, but we could work on something smaller.» He says turning the pages fastly to find the muffins section. Unbeknowst to him, Mark is having trouble focusing on something that isn't Donghyuck's ass, or his pretty mouth and he sure looks conflicted about having these kinds of thoughts on his friend. He blames it on the alcohol, even if he knows the effects are long gone, and shrugs it off.

«Mhhh what about these "Vanilla cream filled" muffins?» he asks innocently. «We could also add some whipped cream on top of it!» he suggests, making Mark unconsciously lick his lips.

«Sounds great!» Jaemin chirps. «Right guys?» the other two nod, but still look like they want to tear each other apart. 

«What the hell are they fighting about?» Donghyuck mutters under his breath, so that no one but Jaemin can hear what he's saying.

«Me, I think?» that sounds more like a question than anything. 

«Oh.» That answer leaves him astonished. Jaemin sounds so casual about it, but again, he's always been pretty confident when it came to boys. «So you...» 

«No. No, no, no. It's not what you think.» The boy assures him. «I think they're fighting because Renjun thinks Jeno likes me. More than a friend, you know...». Donghyuck lets out a sigh of relief. 

«Yeah, I do. It's been a while, actually.» he states nonchalantly and Jaemin presses his lips together into a thin line. «Jeno told me he's got a crush on Renjun and you are helping him out...well, almost.» Jaemin chuckles a bit embarrassed at that. «I'm not of much help, frankly...». Donghyuck is a very nosy person by nature and being a close friend of Jeno - and a good roommate since pre-debut - means that he knows pretty much everything about the other's love life and everlasting crush on Renjun. However, he also knows for a fact that Renjun thinks Jaemin and Jeno are a thing, and that he doesn't really know how to cope with his feelings. 

«Anyways, I'll explain everything to you later, okay?» Jaemin whispers into the older's ear and stretches out a smile. «Shall we start, then?» he suggests, resting his hand on Donghyuck's shoulder and pulling him into an awkward hug. Mark looks a tad bit constipated for a fraction of second there, but then he seems to relax as he stands up and asks if he can join too.

«What. You want to help us?» Donghyuck asks furrowing his brows in disbelief. «I thought you said you were dealing with a reallly bad hangover and wanted to chill in your room.» he says, while wearing his apron. Mark's eyes travel down and he smiles when he reads 'The hottest Cook' right on Donghyuck's chest. He shrugs and gulps down the last few drops his apple juice in one shot.

«I changed my mind.»

 

They start by preheating the oven and deciding who's going to work on the muffins and who on the filling cream. Jaemin suggests he, Renjun and Jeno do the cream while Donghyuck ends up combining sugar and eggs into a huge bowl, with Mark by his side. The black haired boy is completely useless, he just stares and awaits for the others to ask him to pass the baking powder or the flour, and he keeps dipping his fingers into the compounds to, Donghyuck quotes, 'make sure it's turning out good' and complaining for the lack of sugar.

Jaemin on the other side, had to deal with something worse. Jeno and Renjun aren't talking much, not even looking at each other, and that fucks up their team work, causing them to taking a longer time to make the filling and to mess it up twice. Donghyuck sighs internally. How on earth is Jaemin hoping to save the situation by making it look like there's really something going on between him and Jeno? It's only making Renjun even more irritated and cold, whilst Jeno is starting to panick a bit.

«Jaemin, your plan isn't working... and it's also kind of stupid?» Donghyuck states in disapproval as he reaches out for the taller and leaves Mark dealing with the oven. 

«I've noticed.» The other replies with a pout. «I thought that baking a cake together would help them, but it seems like Renjun is even more irritated.» Donghyuck rolls his eyes heavenwardly at that. Is Jaemin seriously that dense or is he just playing around with him? He's obviously flirting, even a blind person would see it. 

«Dude, it's because you're all over Jeno.» He states. «I know he's your best friend and everthing, but don't you think that would make Renjun a little jealous? He already thinks you two are together and...it looks like you're marking your territory here.» Donghyuck points out.

«I know, that's the plan.» Jaemin says innocently, and Donghyuck feels the urge to slap his own forehead out of frustration. «Jeno and I agreed into making Renjun jealous so that he would come up to Jeno first.». 

«That's the most stupid plan I've ever heard.»

«Well, I've been telling Jeno to confess for months, but he doesn't believe me when I say Renjun likes him back too.» Donghyuck looks a him perplexed. «So... Jeno knows Renjun likes him too?» Jaemin smirks winningly. 

«Thanks for proving me right.» He says clicking his tongue and glancing over to the two boys quarrelling about how to mix the cream. «Exactly. He knows, kinda, but we both know that Jeno would never take the first step, so there's no other way but to give Renjun a little push.»

«And that's why you've decided to be all clingy? To make Renjun snap and confess in Jeno's place?» Donghyuck sums up and the pink haired boy nods. 

They stare at each other, one grinning widely and the other shaking his head in disapproval. «You're an idiot.» Donghyuck asserts, shooting a glance in Jeno and Renjun's direction. «But that might actually be the only way...» his eyes gravitate toward Mark for a brief second and Jaemin seems to notice, because the next thing he says is: «I could help you too if you want...». Donghyuck snorts. Jaemin's stupid tricks might work on Jeno and Renjun's gay asses, but they won't definately work on Mark. He's straight, he'd never notice him unless he turns into a girl overnight, which is very unlikely if you ask him.

«Fuck no...» he retorts dramatically. Jaemin really sucks at love advices, he just does things like he came out straight from a comic book or a drama serie, and that would do no good to Donghyuck's already dramatic love experience. «Let's go back to out muffins, instead. We got to fill them up and let them cool down a bit, then they're good to go.» 

When he looks up, Donghyuck notices that Mark is staring at him and wonders if something is wrong; if he doesn't feel good. «Mark? You still having trouble with that headache?» he asks.

«No, it's... nothing.» Donghyucks eyes shrink at that and Jaemin shifts his gaze quickly from Jeno and Renjun having a discussion over tmthe cream, to the two of them. «I'm okay, it's just... Aren't we too many to be baking a cake?» Mark points out. «Maybe I should leave you guys to it and take a walk.» he adds scratching the back of his head and looking away.

«Mark is right, I'm out too. I don't think I can deal with spending another minute in this room with Jeno, today.» Renjun replies sternly, throwing his egg beater in the sink with a strenght no one expected him to have. Jeno glances back to Jaemin and pleads him to do something, but there's nothing the other can say to calm Renjun down - since technically he's part of the problem - so the pink haired boy just mouths something along the lines of 'we need to make a change to the plan' and watches the blonde Chinese boy head out.

As he leaves, Jaemin opens his mouth to say something, but Jeno interject a him announcing that he's going back to his room as well. «Renjun's right. There is no point for me to stay here and I suck at baking anyways.» and after saying so he walks out, shutting the door of his room and locking himself in. The pink haired boy sighs out loud and Donghyuck looks at him, pressing his lips together. He'd want to say something but... Mark stands there in an awkward silence, completely unaware of whatever is going on - that doesn't come as a surprise, he's always dense when it comes to feelings - and Donghyuck wonders if he should call it a day. Jaemin excuses himself and follows after his best friend, banging on the door of his bedroom and begging him to let him in.

«What the hell was that?» Mark asks as silence falls and Donghyuck goes back filling the muffins by himself. «Jeno and Renjun... What are they fighting about?» he asks again, no answer from the younger. Donghyuck doesn't know what to do. Should he spill everything out to Mark and inform him about the delicate situation between Jeno, Renjun and Jaemin, or should he act like he knows nothing? Well, he reasons, it's a little too late to feing ignorance, now.

«I'll tell you. If you promise me not to freak out.» Donghyuck says in a wary tone. He doesn't know how Mark might react knowing that three of his friends are gay for each other. Technically, Jaemin isn't much of a surprise, the guy is as straight as a circle after all, and Renjun may not be that obvious, but he's most likely bi. What Donghyuck is scared about is Mark's reaction when he finds out that Jeno, his best pal, his 'only' straight friend, has basically lied to him about being hetero, when he's got the biggest gay crush on none other than Renjun. However, he'll have to find out about it anyways when - and if - Jeno and Renjun manage to get their heads out of their ass, man up and talk about their mutual attraction. So he opts to spill the truth.

«So, apparently Jeno's got a crush on Renjun and doesn't know how to tell him, while Renjun's got a crush on Jeno but thinks that he and Jaemin are dating or something.» Donghyuck sums it up fairly well, but Mark doesn't seem to be able to keep up with his explanation. «So Jaemin is trying to make Renjun snap by being all clingy, instead of telling him that there is nothing between them, but it didn't work. Clearly.».

«Oh.» Mark's eyes are as round as they can be, but it's a better reaction that whatever Donghyuck was execting.

«Yeah, 'oh'. I've told Jaemin that's a stupid idea but...you know him.» Mark nods faintly and lets out an embarrassed chuckle. «...And there I thought they were fighting over some job related thing like Jisung and Chenle...»

«Not everything we do revolves around our job, Mark. Sometimes it's about feelings too.» _and sadly those aren't easy to solve_ , he adds sighing internally. Mark notices the look of discomfort in Donghyuck's eyes and feels a tingling in his chest; something that he's been dealing with since a couple of nights ago. The shorter walks past him and covers the muffins with a dishcloth, smiling proudly as he uses his finger to feed himself a bit of filling cream. Unbeknowst to him, Mark is staring at him silently, Taeyong's words lingering in the back of his mind as he remembers the expressions of shock the rest of 127 members sported, when their leader accidentally blurted out that Donghyuck has a crush on him since pre-debut. 

Despite being drunk at that time, Mark remembers how he'd felt after the revelation and wonders if that's the way Donghyuck feels too, when he looks at him. He's never thought deeply into his younger's friend actions, never read between the lines - if there ever was something to read into - but judging by the way everyone reacted last night, it's pretty obvious that everyone knows that Donghyuck likes him. Everyone but Mark. 

«What do you think?» The younger's asks, snapping him out of his train of thoughts. He looks down to Donghyuck, who's sucking on his finger, and dampens his lips out of habit. 

«I...I think it turned out pretty good.» He states, giving him an half smile and reaching one hand out toward the tray of baked goods to grab one. Donghyuck interjects him right away, slapping his hand away and raising a brow, grinning amusedly. 

«Nope. If you want to have a taste, you've gotta wait like everyone else. _Get in line, man._ » He states, using a funny english accent in the end and shaking his head playfully. Mark lowers his head and looks away out of embarrassment.

«Yeah. I'll come back later, then.»

 

***

 

Mark does come back later, during the evening, and he and Donghyuck spend about two hours by themselves in the kitchen, stuffing their cheeks with vanilla muffins and cracking jokes. Jaemin is tempted to get inside and steal some sweets too at first, but then he thinks that he doesn't want to interrupt the boys' nice chat, so he crawls back into Jeno's bed to annoy the shit out of his bestfriend - and of course, Renjun. Jisung and Chenle are busy playing videogames and eating snacks in front of the TV, so they don't really bother walking up to the kitchen to get some muffins and decide they'll eat some later on, before going to bed. Little do they know, while talking about Johnny's latest tricks for their future radios shows, Mark and Donghyuck are so caught up that they end up eating everything by themselves.

The youngers' protest that takes place throughout the following days, pushes the two boys' guilt buttons and make them promise the rest of the members that they'll keep some time to bake something for the others alone. They're going to choose the most difficult and delicious cake of them all, and it takes a along discussion and lots of second thoughts before the dreamies decide to go for a whipped cream cake; and there is no doubt in Donghyuck's mind that it's Jaemin who has suggested it. That pink haired boy and his dumb ideas.

«Too bad we're not going to eat this.» Mark jokes as he sets the table, gathering all the tools and ingredients that his partner in crime has requested. They are left alone once again. The others told them they were going to the Mall for a couple of hours and get some ice cream while they worked on their dessert, and Jaemin looked particularly estatic about it.

«Yeah... » Donghyuck pouts as he check the temperature of the oven and heads back to the table. He proceeds into greasing and flouring two 8 inch pans, while Mark sits around and does nothing but look at him when he starts sifting together the cake flour, the baking powder and some salt. Donghyuck doesn't mind. He hopes that doing the work all by himself will help them finish sooner, so he can go back to his room and lock himself in, away from Mark until the others get back home. He doesn't know what's up, but today, it feels weird. He feels tense for no reason, but he's not particularly willing to find out what's causing him to be so stiff when walking around the table, because it seems like it could be Mark's fault - as usual - except this time it looks like the other is feeling the same way too. Donghyuck wonders if it could have something to do with spending his previous nights at 127's dormitory, because contrary to popular belief, Mark gets drunk pretty often and so do their hyungs. The real question is, is he acting like this because of something they'd said to him? _Could they have..._ Donghyuck shudders unconsciously at the thought and snatches a side-glance in his older friend's direction. _No way, he wouldn't look so calm. He'd probably freak out if someone told him._ He reasons after studing the other for a whole minute. Mark looks so absorbed and relaxed. It can't be. Taeyong and the others would never let something like that slip out whilst drunk, or at least, Donghyuck's sure Mark wouldn't be able to remember.

The blonde boy clears his throat awkwardly and grabs the electric mixer to whip the cream with the sugar until stiff peaks form. He's torn between asking Mark about his nights out or just mind his own business and act like he isn't feeling the tension building up by the second. He beats in the eggs, then stir in the vanilla, careful not to leave any lumps. He can feel the older's eyes burning on the back of his nape, but he tries to stay focused. There's definately something going on today, but he just hopes Mark won't bring it up. _Coward_. He mentally says to himself once he's decided to lay low and wait for everything to end, just like it always does.

Mark starts humming softly, singing some verses of their latest title track - probably out of boredom - and instead of joining him and feeling more relaxed, Donghyuck presses his lips together into a thin line and swallows hard. He folds in the flour mixture, mixing just until incorporated and lets his mind wonder back to their lastest live on Music Core; and on how fine Mark looked that day- but again, when he doesn't. _Black hair suit him the best though. He looks hot-_ Donghyuck stares at the bowl full of batter in front of him and curses under his breath. He's so whipped.

«How long does it take now?» The older asks as he pours the batter into prepared pans and dips a finger into it to check both taste and consistency of the compound. He darts his tongue out and slides it across his bottom lip to chase the sweet flavour of the cream and then smiles happily. «It's perfect.» He states dipping another finger in. «The book says 25 minutes, which is just about the time the other will take to get back.» 

When Donghyuck gets his hands out of the bowl Mark is standing right behind him, breathing hot air down his neck, and he feels a tremble run down his spine. He's about to turn around and slip away, to shove the batter inside the over and get the hell out of there before his braincells die, but the older grabs his wrist firmly and lifts his hand closer to his face. Mark wets his lips and swallows, unsure on whether he should do this or not, but the damage is done and there's no way Donghyuck can misread the situation, so he just does what his body and his instincts are asking him to do. He presses the younger's index against his mouth and runs the tip of his tongue along the base, licking the sweet mixture off it and swallowing. Donghyuck freezes on the spot, his heart jumping wildly in his chest and threatening to fall out, while his cheeks heat up and turn into a deep shade of red. _What the hell?_ He didn't expect Mark to be so bold. 

The raven haired boy moves up, sliding his tongue on the entire lenght of Donghyuck's finger and sucks gently - or teasingly, Donghyuck doesn't know anymore - on its tip, making the younger feel weak on his knees and blood flowing down to his crotch. The older may not be looking directly at him, but he can sure how tense and aroused Donghyuck is right now. Mark slides his left hand on the crook of Donghyuck's neck and pulls him closer to lock their lips into a needy and wet kiss. The older's tongue grazes gently between the other's lips, as if asking him to let him in, and when Donghyuck's lips part, he slowly pushes in. 

Mark smiles into the kiss and runs the tip of his tongue on Donghyuck's, playing with it and even sucking on it gently for few seconds, which feels surprisingly amazing, better than it ever did with those girls he used to date. Donghyuck tastes completely different, in a good way. He gently scrapes his fingers along the back of the other's neck and tangles them into his blonde locks, pulling slightly as he hears the other moan out of pleasure. Donghyuck responds by gripping the taller's waist and resting his free hand on his shoulder, sucking on both his top and bottom lip. He can't believe this is not a dream. He's actually doing this. With Mark. His best friend.

They make eye contact for a brief moment and then break the kiss, panting loudly with their bodies pressed against each other.

"Since when?" Mark asks, swallowing hard as he tries his best to stare into Donghyuck's eyes but fails. This whole situation is still surreal to him. He only wanted to kiss the younger out of curiousity, to know how it feels like to kiss another boy, one that he has known for the longest time and that he's learnt has a crush on him - but damn, it does feel good.  
Donghyuck averts his eyes and looks down to hide his face out of embarrassment, blond curls falling on his flushed cheeks. So, he knows. He can't believe the others had told him, but seeing how it ended, maybe he should thank them for not being able to keep a secret to themselves.

"As if you don't already know." he tries to give one of his characteristic witty answers, but it doesn't come out as good as intended, and smiles shyly. Mark grins, scrunching his nose up in the cutest way possible and resting his forhead against Donghyuck's looking at him with his eyes full of fondness.

"I do, but I wanted you to say it for me." He says playfully and Donghyuck thinks he might melt because of that smile. 

He's about to admit that he's been drooling over Mark since the first day they've met; that all the teasing and the touching meant something for him since the very beginning of their friendship; when the older steals his lips again into another heated kiss. He can't seem to be able to stop kissing, touching... feeling Donghyuck's body now that he had a taste of what it feels like, but the other is not going to stop him. Donghyuck is confused. He wonders if this is real, if Mark truly means everything he's doing and saying to him, because he surely wishes he does.

«Five years.» He states awkwardly. "W... What about you?" he manages to ask before his mind goes totally blank. Mark pushes him backwards, until Donghyuck hits the edge of the table with his back and groans.

"I dunno...but I'm trying to understand it now." he replies, leaving Donghyuck's lips and trailing kisses along his jaw and then down to his neck, to give an hickey. Mark doesn't even know what he's doing himself, but he sure likes where this is leading. His hands run down Donghyuck's spine, and the younger jolts in pleasure as soon as Mark squeezes his ass and pulls him closer in from another kiss.

"I though...I though you were straight." Donghyuck pants parting his lips and letting another moan slip out.

"I might have changed my mind." Mark smirks and leans in again, catching Donghyuck's top lip in between his teeth and biting gently. He pushes himself harder against the shorter's body and groans as well this time, feeling all the blood rush down to his lower regions as their groins touch. Mark would be lying if he said he enjoys the feeling of it, because he fucking loves it. Donghyuck is literally grinding on his crotch, panting messily as he feels the friction, and Mark swears he's never felt so aroused in his whole life.

Donghyuck moans in the kiss and withdraws, his eyes shut closed as he doesn't think he has the courage to look at Mark. He feels ashamed. He didn't mean to get this hard in less than fifteen seconds, but he couldn't help it. 

_Fuck._

"M-Mark..." He chokes as the older presses his free hand against his crotch and cups his hardness. The fabric of the tight jeans grazes his hot skin he throws his head back, out of desire and frustration. He's been waiting and dreaming of this moment for almost five years, and thats the most alone time they can get, with the others out of the way and the house completely free for them to use; and then comes Mark's unexpectedly bold request.

"Hyuck... Can I suck you off?" He asks, and the glint of innocence in his tone throws Donghyuck over the edge.

"Fuck. Yes. Please." He whines needy, and Mark doesn't need to ask twice. In a matter of seconds he's left Donghyuck lips and fell down to his knees, reaching out to unbuckle the leather belt and unzipping the younger's pants. He swallows hard before sliding his index inside of Donghyuck boxers and slipping them down, slowly and teasingly, until they fall to the blonde boy's ankles. Mark then leans in to take it in his mouth, when they both hear voices coming from the corridor and they freeze.

«That was disappoiting, but it's nice to see you guys are getting alon-»

Jaemin is the first to walk into the kitchen, a wide smile on his face as he looks at his two bestfriend holding hands behind him, and he's the only one that actually notices how flushed Mark and Donghyuck are. Something is off.

The two managed to pull themselves together, fixing their hair and their pants in less than a second, but it's so obvious they were caught in a hurry. Jaemin studies their expressions, eyes shifting between them two and falling onto Donghyuck's unbuckled belt, roughly hidden under his white t-shirt, and tilts his head playfully. The younger is sitting literally on the table, his legs crossed in an uncomfortable position as he stares back at the pink haired boy with a panicked glare. His hair are messier than they've ever been and so are Mark's, who is leaning against the table and fidgeting awkwardly with the hem of his shirt, pulling it down as much as he can, as if he's trying to hide something underneath. Jaemin raises a brow and glances up to the cake batter towering on the table, uncooked, and grins.

«H-hey. You came back earlier.» Mark tries to sound cool but his voice cracks. He's visibly struggling to keep himself calm both inside and outside.

«Yeah, sorry about that.» Jaemin states, his smile widens in amusement, pushing the clueless Renjun and Jeno out of the room and shutting the door. «If I knew you were going to take some alone time to...'clear things up', I wouldn't have taken a shortcut home.» He says nonchalantly.

«It's not what it looks-» Mark tries to get away with a lie, but Jaemin hushes him with his finger and a wave of hand. «Sure, it isn't.» He says, then poiting at the batter. «I'm sure you simply forgot to bake the cake because you were a little caught up in the conversation...» he mocks, a note of sarcasm in his voice. Donghyuck clears his throat and grabs the pan to shove it into the oven, his cheeks flushing red as he feels Jaemin's stare on him.

«It seems like you've got some things to take care of, first.» The taller says, snatching the batter away from Donghyuck's grip and pushing him aside. The blonde furrows his eyebrows in confusion and opens his mouth to protest, but then Jaemin's eyes move downward onto his crotch and smirks amusedly. Donghyuck looks down too and curses, he's still hard. _Shit._ Jaemin waggles his brows playfully and shoots a glance at Mark's who's trying not to die out of embarrassment.

**Author's Note:**

> Ikr, what the hell I was thinking when I wrote this fic (lmao).  
> This is a completely random Markhyuck short fic that no one really needed, but that I wanted to write down anyways (haha) I have a couple of good ones in mind but they're too long and I'm too busy to write them down and post constantly.
> 
> Anyways, thank you for reading this @_@ ♥


End file.
